A Little Push
by sesshluver
Summary: So who do you think I should lose my virginity to? Marie decides Logan needs a push in the right direction. MF,Lemon
1. Questions and Answers

Chapter One: Questions and Answers

"So who do you think I should lose my virginity to," a sultry southern voice drawled, a pair of toned, creamy legs appearing in Logan's peripheral vision as he unceremoniously spit his beer all over the game room carpet. Today just wasn't his day. First he'd come back to Chuck's school after a year on the road with no Marie to greet him. He had hoped for a little alone time; it was one in the morning for goodness sake.

"Jesus, Marie, what in the hell was that? Why are you up so late," he yelled, finally looking over at the guilty party, only to see a sight that made his mouth run dry.

"What in the hell are you wearing," he ground out, his jeans steadily becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. The girl, no woman, in front of him wore a red camisole top with a dark blue jean skirt that feel to mid-thigh and a toffee colored leather jacket. A pair of strappy heeled sandals adorned her delicate feet. Her striking brunette hair fell in loose waves to a little bit past her shoulders, the white streaks providing a nice contrast.

"You like? Jubes, Kitty, and I went out for a little fun tonight," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to show that much skin," he questioned worriedly. He didn't need a stressed out Marie with another person in her head. 

"No one told you? I gained control of my powers six months ago," she replied, a smile of excitement lighting her face.

He did not need to hear this. An entirely delectable, touchable Marie was asking him about losing her virginity. Thoughts of her hair spilled around his pillow, the expression of pleasure on her face as he pounded into her luscious body, sweat running in rivulets over every curve was almost more than he could take. He was going to need a very cold shower when he went to bed.

"You still haven't answered my question, sugar. Who should I lose my virginity to," Marie asked in a sweet voice, mischief lighting her eyes. It was always fun playing with Logan, especially when it concerned her welfare. She heard the almost inaudible growl rumbling from the very nice chest belonging to the delicious man sitting next to her.

"Why are you in such a hurry to fuck the first guy you come across," he ground out. He did not need this right now. Besides, no boy, or man for that matter, had any right to touch his Marie. Wait a minute. Since when was she his Marie? Delectable she may be, but she was still far too young for him. However, that still didn't change the fact that he didn't like the thought of some idiot pawing at her.

"Come on, Logan. I have been forced to walk delicately around anyone I've met since I was sixteen. I never got to have a real first kiss for Christ's sake," she stated, a hint of bitterness creeping into her tone. It wasn't easy being unable to touch. For almost six years she had been forced to live on the fringes of society, always too afraid of the consequences should she try to be normal.

"You kissed that kid you put in a coma. And what about Bobby," he growled. A tinkling laugh fell from her lips, a note of disbelief evident. Sometimes men could be so stupid. Maybe she was going to have to spell a few things out for "mister tall, dark, and growly."

"Logan, you can hardly classify David as a kiss. And Bobby wasn't exactly a true experience. I started sucking on his life force before it even got good," she said. Sure, she had cared about the "Iceman," but it had only ever been an infatuation. Besides, they had both been too scared of her power to fully explore where their relationship would go. And then he'd met Kitty. Not that she was jealous of her two friends' happiness, but it wasn't conducive to getting what she wanted.

"That still doesn't explain why you think it necessary to jump some stranger," the more than irritated Wolverine said. She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears and the hackles rising. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was jealous. But Marie knew perfectly well that Logan would never return her feelings; at least not with a little help. That was what had led her to her current predicament. She figured putting her wants out there would either force him to act or let her know once and for all where they stood. Then maybe she could proceed forward with her life.

"Logan, I want to experience all the firsts I've missed. I want the first earth shattering kiss I should have gotten when I was sixteen. I want to experience what sex is like, not just read about it in books and hear about it from friends," she blurted out passionately. Well, if that wasn't blunt enough, she didn't know what was.

"So you think you should just pick some random guy to do this stuff with? Darlin' you should be doin' that kind of stuff with someone you love," he said roughly. He did not need to be thinking of Marie and sex. His pants were continuing to get more and more uncomfortable. If he didn't get her to leave soon, he was in for an embarrassing time. He couldn't help the wave of jealousy that hit him at the thought of one of the many boys in the mansion seeing Marie naked, giving her pleasure. He felt the need to impale something just thinking about it.

"I do want to do it with the man I love. He even saved my life, not once but twice. Unfortunately, he had it in his thick head that I'm too young and he's too jaded. So, I have to settle for second best. I'll give you a couple days to think of someone. Goodnight Logan," she murmured, rising from her spot and gracefully leaving the room. Logan watched the gentle swell of her hips sway back and forth hypnotically as she headed for her room, lost in thought. There wasn't any way he could have missed to whom she was referring to. Damn, he was going to have to do something about this. He was either going to have to take what she was so blatantly offering him or let her go. But first, he needed a cold shower. A really long, really cold shower.


	2. Torture

Chapter Two: Torture

Logan groaned from his spot by the pool as Marie climbed from its refreshing waters is hardly more than a few scraps of cloth. Was he never going to any rest from this torture? Ever since that Day, thoughts of her kept running through his head. And it sure as hell didn't help to see her practically naked every time he turned around, or all the appreciative glances aimed her way. Speaking of which, that Cajun was eyeing her again. A low growl resonated from his throat, catching the Frenchman's attention. All Logan got for his efforts was a cheeky smile. Bastard.

"Who are you glaring at now," a very feminine voice asked to his left. Swiveling his head around, he quickly wished he hadn't. There she stood in less than most varieties of underwear, her nipples two small pebbles poking from the little triangles of cloth that barely covered anything. His eyes traveled down, taking in the narrowed waist and gently flared hips covered by another triangle wisp of fabric. He was going to kill Jubilee for taking her shopping.

"Earth to Logan," a delicate hand waved in his face, pulling him from his erotic thoughts. He needed another cold shower. Maybe he could slip away when no one was looking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said airily. Rising from his lounge chair, he headed toward the cool interior of the mansion. Unfortunately, Marie wasn't done talking to him yet.

"Have you come up with anybody yet," she asked quietly, falling into step beside him. He did not need this right now. Images of her moaning in pleasure with some faceless man looming above her shot through his head. Suddenly, he really wanted to destroy something.

"No," he ground out. Why couldn't she have stayed that same frightened little girl he rescued so long ago? The one that hung on his every word and would never dream of thinking about something like this.

"Well, I've been thinking of a few people. I had thought of Scott. He's lonely now that Jean's gone. Or maybe Gambit," she said blithely. Now he really, REALLY wanted to destroy something. Scooter touching her delectable flesh was hard enough, but imagining the Cajun enjoying what she had to offer made him start to think of different, painful ways to kill him that couldn't be traced back to him.

"No," he said, continuing to his room. Maybe a cold shower and then the danger room. Work out some frustration.

"Why not," she asked, glaring at him with annoyance. Couldn't he be more cooperative in her endeavor to lose her virginity?

"Because Scooter's too much of a pansy, and I don't like the Cajun," he ground out. When was the torture going to end? He just wanted a little peace and quiet. Maybe a writhing, moaning Marie beneath him in his bed too. The sudden image that flashed in his head of cool sheets and silky hair did not help his hard on. He only hoped she hadn't noticed yet.

"Logan, you're being stupid. I'll admit that Scott might not be comfortable sleeping with me, but Gambit is very charming. I know he'd take good care of me," she reasoned. Besides, he was the next best thing to the man beside her. He wasn't as elemental, but he was just as dangerous. Sometimes you just had to settle for second best.

"I said no," he roared, whipping to face her. Was she trying to provoke him? Because she was doing a hell of a job.

"Listen here, Logan. I'm tired of you stalling. I said a few days and it's been a few days. I'm going to pick someone tomorrow. It will most likely be Gambit. Deal with it," she spat before stomping down the hall. Hell, he'd really screwed up.

He reached his room, his body at the boiling point between his frustration with Marie and with fucking her. He turned the shower on, stripping himself before stepping under its icy spray. Damn, she was forcing his hand. If he didn't act soon, she might very well be in the Scooter's room tomorrow night, or worse, the Cajun's. Gods he loved her.

His eyes snapped open in shock. He loved her. Hell. How could he love someone probably half his age? Thoughts of all Marie had been through in the last six years went through his mind. Though she was young in years, she wasn't in experience. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

He finished his shower and dressed, all thoughts of the danger room forgotten. He mechanically headed down to dinner, taking his normal spot at the farthest corner of the dining hall. His eyes scanned the room for any glimpses of her, before he spotted her sitting in the Cajun's lap. The next second he saw red, and it took great effort to keep from stomping over there and ripping her away. He watched as she laughed at something the bastard whispered in her ear before leaving. Decision made, Logan stood and followed her out.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions, Decisions

Marie had the distinct impression she was being followed, but every time she turned around there was no one there. Shaking her head with amusement, she continued to her room. Honestly, Logan was so fucking stubborn. If he'd just get his ass in gear, everything would be perfect. But no, he had to still keep her firmly planted in "Little Girl" status.

She knew he was attracted to her. The hard on today at the pool was proof of that fact. But maybe that wasn't why he was being so resistant. She knew he had loved Jean. Maybe it had been deeper than she realized. It was one thing if he was trying to resist because she was too young, but a whole other thing if he was still pining for the dead doctor. Suddenly, Marie was hit by a wave of despair. Figures she'd be in love with someone who couldn't get over a dead woman. Sighing, she entered her room. A shower sounded nice.

Stepping into her bathroom, she slowly stripped. She turned the shower on, allowing it to warm up before she stepped under its relaxing spray. Humming contently, she walked into her bedroom and rummaged through her underwear. Picking a pair of sexy red panties, she moved to the next drawer, picking her nightwear. The feeling of silk between her fingers made her sigh in bliss. It felt even better on her body. Returning to the bathroom, she laid everything on the counter, ready for when she was done showering.

Distantly, she heard a knock at her door. Turning the shower off, she grabbed her robe where it was hanging from the door. Falling to mid-thigh, it was another indulgence she enjoyed. Green, silk, and beautifully embroidered, it always made her feel sexy. Tying the belt securely, though it did nothing to hid her curves, she approached her bedroom door in curiosity. Swiftly unlocking it, she threw it open and was shocked to see Logan standing before her.

"Logan…W-what are you doing here," she asked breathlessly. This was strange. He hardly ever visited her at her room any more. Ever since she'd asked him about the virginity thing, he'd been avoiding her like the plague.

"I've made a decision about the virginity thing. I know the perfect person," he said cockily. Seeing her in nothing but the grin silk robe was making his mouth water. He had no idea why he'd waited as long as he had. Her nipples puckered, giving him ideas.

"Who has passed your elevated standards," she quipped. If he said Professor Xavier just to keep her from doing this, she was going to drain his ass dry.

"Me," he replied before pulling her forward to meet his hungry lips. The moment their lips connected, she was lost. He was savage in his intensity, drawing her deeper into a pleasure filled haze. Slowly, he gentled his kiss, drawing her full lower lip between his own, suckling it. Moaning in bliss, she succumbed to his advances.

Releasing her mouth, Logan trailed his way down her creamy throat. When he reached her rapidly beating pulse, he laved, suckled, and nipped until a red mark marred the once unblemished expanse. Satisfied with his work, he continued his way down until he was level with her nipples. He gently drew a silk covered areola into his mouth, suckling much as a newborn babe.

When he reached her breasts, Marie let out a yelp of surprised pleasure. He was making her body respond in ways she hadn't dreamed of. He continued to suckle, until she thought she would go crazy with need before he released her with a playful nip. He blew on the silk covered flesh, causing ripples of pleasure to shoot strait to her groin.

"Logan, that was silk. You ruined it," she said breathlessly. Truth be told, she didn't care, but she was trying to anchor herself in a world that continued to tilt precariously.

"I'll buy you a new one," he growled, continuing his ministrations on her neglected breast. His hands worked their way down to the belt that was keeping her delicious flesh from his heated gaze. Finding the ties, he yanked them loose, raising his hand to pull the fabric from her delicate shoulders. He watched in amazement as the green silk fell, slowly revealing her luscious body to his hungry eyes.

"You're beautiful," he ground out. Truly, he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful as Marie. Even Jean paled in comparison with the woman before him. She was everything a man could want. Reverently, he brought his hands forward to cup her pert breasts, running his thumbs across her puckered nipples. He watched as she closed her eyes in rapture, a moan falling from her plump lips as she leaned her head back, offering her throat in tribute.

Swiftly, he lifted her delicate form in his arms, carrying her over to the giant bed that dominated her room. Setting her gently on its edge, he fell to his knees so they were at eye level. He kissed her again, his tongue plunging into her moist cavern, exploring its nooks and crannies. He would never get enough of her taste.

Reluctantly releasing her, he pressed lightly on her shoulders, indicating for her to lie back. She shot him a questioning gaze before complying. He raised one smooth leg by a delicate ankle, bringing a dainty foot into focus. He slowly drew a toe into his mouth, suckling it. Marie let out a guttural moan of pleasure. Who knew her feet could be so sensitive?

He began his way up her leg, kissing every inch of creamy flesh. He licked the underside of her knee, feeling her shudder. He worked his way closer to her heat, and she waited in anticipation. Just as he reached the part of her that was weeping with need, he skipped to her other leg. Groaning in disappointment, she heard him chuckle.

"Not just yet, darlin," he said. He worked his way down her other leg before he stopped. Growling in frustration, she raised her head to glare at him. Couldn't he see that she needed him to hurry the hell up? Gods, he was killing her with this pace. She didn't think her body could handle anymore pleasure. He just smirked. She watched in fascination as he drew her legs over his shoulders, grabbing her hips to bring her to the edge of the bed, and within his mouth's reach.

The first swipe of his tongue had her throwing her head back in pleasure, her back arching with the unexpected sensations. She shrieked, stuffing her hand in her mouth to keep from being too loud. She'd never live it down if the whole mansion was privy to every moan and groan of her night with Logan.

He continued his assault on her heat, alternating between licks and nips. He drew the bundle of nerves nestled in her folds between his lips, suckling to excited noises from Marie's lips. Releasing the sensitive flesh, he plunged his tongue into her core, mimicking what he desperately wanted to do with another part of his anatomy. He continued his assault until her inner walls clamped down, her release billing his mouth with her sweet essence. He took it all, cleaning her until every last drop was gone before leaning back to see her flushed form.

Marie drew in great breaths of air, slowing coming back from her peak. That was amazing, and it wasn't even the real thing yet. He shakily raised herself to a seated position, meeting Logan's lusty gaze. Lord, she was already dripping with need for him again with just a look. She slowly eyed his form from head to toe, stopping to take notice of the very prominent bulge hardly covered by his skin tight blue jeans. She licked her lips in anticipation. He wasn't the only one who could bring pleasure like that.

"My, my, my, someone needs a little relief," she said huskily, standing and looking down at Logan. She grabbed his hands, silently asking him to stand so she could return the favor.

"I think you deserve a treat for a job well done," she continued seductively, cupping his very obvious arousal.

"Marie, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he replied quietly. He would love if she took him into her mouth, but he didn't want to rush anything. Marie just smirked. She raised herself onto her toes, drawing him into a heated kiss. Her hands worked themselves under his white T-shirt, drawing the fabric up his chest, fingers skimming silky skin sprinkled with coarse hair. The contrast was amazing.

Breaking the kiss, he helped her to draw the fabric over his head, tossing it behind him. As he drew forward to continue their activities, she stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. Looking at her with confusion, he watched as she drew forward, drawing a nipple into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure. She continued to kiss her way down his chest, mapping his body with hands and mouth.

When she reached his belt, she quickly yanked it from his form. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, she wrapped her arms around his waist, slipping her hands into the back of his jeans to divest him of the last article of his clothing. She gave his firm derriere a squeeze of appreciation before drawing the fabric down to his ankles. He raised each leg in turn to help her. With his erection free, he waited in anticipation of what she would do next.

Marie stared at Logan's impressive package. Hung like a horse came to mind. To her, everything about him was beautiful, and this was no different. Reverently wrapping a small hand around his length, she gave the tip of his erection an experimental lick. Hearing him hiss in what she assumed was pain, she quickly let go of him, looking up to see if she'd done it wrong.

"Don't worry baby, you're doing great," he ground out. Smiling in relief, she once more to a firm hold of his length, licking the head of it like a favorite piece of candy before encompassing it with her mouth. She heard him moan in appreciation and plunge a hand into her hair to help guide her. Slowly, she slid down, stopping when he hit the back of her throat. He went to draw her back out, but she had a little secret. She had no gag reflex.

She continued down his length, until her lips touch his balls. Logan could barely keep from exploding right then. Cupping him in her hands, Marie began to slowly bob her head up and down his length, sucking as she came up. She gently squeezed him to help stimulate his release. Soon, he began bucking his hips slightly, and she knew he was close.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold on, but he was in heaven. He could feel the pressure building quickly until he exploded. He tried to draw himself out of her moist cavern, but she stubbornly refused. Giving up, he allowed his body its release, spilling his seed into her eager mouth. She greedily swallowed everything, licking him clean before looking up at him with pride.

Logan grabbed Marie and flung her on the bed. He quickly followed, towering over her small form. He claimed her lips in a heated kiss, burying a hand between her legs. He plunged a finger into her heat. Thrusting in and out, he continued his assault on her mouth in time with the one on her body. He then added a second finger. Her felt her gasp into his mouth with the added pressure. He could feel that she was on the brink again and withdrew his hand. Breaking their kiss, he heard her sigh in annoyance. Smirking, he reversed positions. He noticed her curious stare.

"This is your first time honey, and I ain't exactly small. It will be more pleasurable for you this way," he explained, guiding her heat to rest above his arousal. Slowly, he lowered her onto his thick erection, drawing him in inch by inch. When she was half way down, he ran up against a thin membrane. Meeting her eyes in silent apology, he yanked her down until he was buried to the hilt.

Marie let out a gasp of pain, tears quickly filling her eyes. She knew it always hurt the first time, but she hadn't been as prepared as she thought. She heard Logan murmuring words of comfort to her as he held them still, allowing her to adjust to the sensation of him filling her. It felt like an eternity, but the pain slowly began to fade. When it was nothing but a dull throb, she rocked forward experimentally. A bolt of pleasure shot up her spine, overshadowing the continuing throb in her groin.

He waited patiently for her to give an indication that she was ready to move. He would wait until it killed him to prevent her further pain, but he was very happen when she gently rocked forward, letting out an entirely different gasp than the one when he'd entered her. Slowly, she began to rock back a forth, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

When Logan was sure that Marie was feeling no more pain, he reversed their positions, resting his weight on his elbows. Seeing her frustrated look, he merely smiled before drawing himself out until only the tip remained before plunging back in. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest, the hair causing a delicious friction. He continued to plunge into her heat, quickly drawing them both to their peaks before he stopped.

This time she growled in frustration. Laughing, he pulled out of her heat, flipping her over onto her hands and knees before plunging back in. Hearing her squeal of delight he grabbed her hips securely and proceeded to ram himself into her willing body. The sound of his balls smacking her butt could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh god, Logan. I'm so close," she moaned out, her head thrown back in rapture. Feeling his own release approaching, he reached around to rub the bundle of nerves he'd paid such careful attention to earlier. With a few strokes of his talented hand, Marie was thrown over the edge. Her climax hit her hard, her arms giving out as she yelled her pleasure to the heavens.

When her walls clamped down around his length, Logan lost himself. Roaring with release he gave a few more shallow thrusts, until he buried himself within her heat, shooting his seed deep inside her willing body. Exhausted, he fell to the side, withdrawing himself and wrapping his arms around her sweat slicked body. He wrapped himself around her small form, nuzzling her neck in appreciation.

"What brought this on," she asked breathlessly, still panting from her release. She had dreamed of this, but they didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

"I finally realized how stupid I've been. I was trying to keep you in the friend category when the truth is…I love you, Marie," he said softly. Admitting out loud how he felt was soothing. He hadn't been this happy since before he could remember. And he owed it all to the tiny female nestled in his arms.

"Oh, Logan," she said tearfully, "I love you too." Smiling in happiness, she snuggled more securely in his arms. Sighing in contentment, she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep before a whiff of their activities reached her nose.

"You know," she said slyly, "I was just getting ready to take a shower when you arrived."

"Really," he growled, the rumble of his chest making her giggle.

"Yes. Beside, I smell," she said, her nose scrunching with distaste. There was no way in hell she'd be able to sleep smelling like this.

"You don't smell, but I'd be more than happy to help you clean up," he said suggestively.

"Then what are we waiting for," she cried, wriggling from his arms and disappearing into the bathroom. Grinning, he followed.


End file.
